


In the shower

by Vixens_thoughts



Series: Hogwarts fantasies [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Dom/sub, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Roleplay, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 03:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17014950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixens_thoughts/pseuds/Vixens_thoughts
Summary: For the darling ArwenOak who put the idea in my head to write more chapters after 'In the forest'. I now have a long list of where these two end up having fun at hogwarts and have already started on the next one 'In the great hall'.





	In the shower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArwenOak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenOak/gifts).



> For the darling ArwenOak who put the idea in my head to write more chapters after 'In the forest'. I now have a long list of where these two end up having fun at hogwarts and have already started on the next one 'In the great hall'.

Harry storms into the quidditch locker room with his wand grasped tightly in his hand, slamming the door he throws his strongest locking and silencing spells at it before turning and confronting the smug looking bastard.

“Potter, can I help you?” Malfoy says his tone haughty and his chin stuck defiantly in the air as he glares at Harry.

“You bloody cheated!” he accuses, a finger pointed at Malfoy who glances at it before locking his eyes back on Harry’s as he gives a small shrug.

“Maybe…but can you prove it Potter?” Malfoy asks with a rise of his eyebrow and a cocky tilt of his head. Harry moves closer so he is standing toe to toe with his rival, their heights evenly matched allowing their eyes to lock in a fierce stare off.

“I don’t have to prove it, I know you cheated and now you’re going to pay for it.” Harry growls in annoyance, perhaps it was time that he really taught the prat a lesson, something that would make him think twice before he tried his Slytherin tactics against him again.

“And just how am I to pay for my supposed sins?” Malfoy asks seductively before running the pointed tip of his tongue along his bottom lip. Harry’s eyes drop to the shiny spit slicked flesh just the way Malfoy likely wants them to. Refusing to be distracted he looks back at Malfoy’s eyes and lets a cruel smile spread across his face and sees a flicker of uncertainty on Malfoy’s face.

“Do you really think your tricks will work on me Malfoy? That you can offer me a blowjob and I’ll forget that you are a dirty rotten cheater.” Harry says grabbing Malfoy’s hair in a fist and pointing the tip of his wand under the blondes chin, “Your mouth isn’t going to get you out of trouble this time, Malfoy.” Harry whispers, watching Malfoy’s eyes widen for a second in fear, his body frozen and unable to move, to flee. Harry claims his mouth in a harsh kiss, attacking his lips with nips until they part and let him push his tongue deep into Malfoy’s mouth. The taste sweet enough to make him moan and as he licks into the other’s mouth, dominating it Malfoy’s tongue doesn’t even try to fight back against his. Eventually he pulls out of the kiss, releasing him and steps back. Harry keeps his wand trained on the Slytherin, not trusting him not to draw his own wand any moment.

“Strip Malfoy” Harry commands a hard edge to the words but his growing desire clear on his face as he leers at the boy before him. Malfoy stays rooted to the spot, his face flushed and a clear bulge in the tight leather quidditch leggings he is wearing. As good as they look Harry wants them gone along with the jersey Malfoy still has on, he still doesn’t know where Malfoy is hiding his wand but he’s sure that he has it on him. A second later Malfoy flicks his arm down and his wand slips out of his sleeve into his hand but Harry was ready and a wordless Expelliarmus later he is holding two wands and wearing a smug grin.

“I’m still waiting Malfoy and you’re out of options. Now strip.” Harry says and enjoys watching the conflict of emotions on Malfoy’s face as he debates doing as Harry says or continuing to fight. Seeming to realise it would be pointless to argue at least for now, Malfoy reaches up and behind him grabbing the back of his jersey and tugging it over his head. Doing so leaves his hair messy and sticking up at the back, with his scowl and pout he looks like a spoiled child to Harry. Slowly while continuing to glare at Harry Malfoy peels down the leggings, fighting to get them off as they clung to his skin until he steps out of them and stands gloriously naked. Harry takes a moment to run his eyes over the soft pale skin, lean muscles and half hard cock that stirs under his gaze, hardening further.

“Happy Potter?” Malfoy snaps sarcastically,his arms thrown out to the side, unashamed of his nudity. Harry admires his confidence even under the circumstances Malfoy still has his pride but not for long.

“Yes, very. Now into the stall,” Harry says gesturing with his wand towards the shower stall behind Malfoy, he must of pushed too far because Malfoy plants his feet and crosses his arms over his bare chest, the pale scar lines the only blemish other than the shadow of the dark mark on his inner arm.

“No, I don’t know what you think you’re doing Potter but I’m not one of your fans, here at your beck and call.” Malfoy sneers, his anger is as obvious as his desire since his face is flushed and his eyes are dark with lust. Harry just laughs at Malfoy’s delusions of still having control or that he isn't completely Harry’s, when his reaction tells them both the truth. Malfoy would do as Harry asks and he does’t need a wand pointed at him to do it, still Harry isn’t happy with his tone and decides that perhaps a warning is in order and he gives Malfoy a mischievous smirk.

“Aguamenti,” Harry says and enjoys the widening of Malfoy’s eyes in realization as the water hits him and makes the blonde let out a startled gasp at the coldness of the water which runs down his chest. Harry stops the spell and matches Malfoy’s icy glare with one of his own, refusing to back down, after all he still has to teach Malfoy a lesson for cheating.

“Move it Malfoy, I’m not going to ask again” Harry demands and is pleased when Malfoy turns and stomps into the stall, his hands reaching for the dial to turn the shower on and warm up. Harry puts a stop to that with a stinging hex aimed at Malfoy’s hands, making him pull them back with a hiss.

“Ah ah Malfoy, a dirty cheater like you needs a good scrubbing and I don’t trust you to manage without my help.” Harry says which makes Malfoy look at him with even more confusion than before as he cradles his hands to his chest.

“Behave and I’ll have you squeaky clean in no time.” Harry says teasingly, his voice gentler now and Malfoy relaxes slightly hearing it. He is still unsure and annoyed but when Harry gestures for him to hold out his hands he does so without hesitation.

“Aguamenti” Harry whispers, a gentle trickle of cool water flowing from the tip over Malfoy’s stinging hands and he sighs as the water sooths the last traces of pain away. Harry ends the spell; putting the wand away and taking Malfoy’s hands in his, he runs a thumb over the chilled skin.

“There all better but you’re so cold Malfoy,” Harry says in faked surprise.

“Matches your heart, you fucking sadist.” Malfoy snaps and Harry is tempted to pull his wand and show Malfoy just how cold he can be but he’s pushed it enough already. Instead he smirks and reaches past Malfoy for the dial turning it on and allowing Malfoy to step back into the hot spray with a moan of pleasure as he warms up. His shivers growing worse before disappearing as the hot water heats his skin turning it pink as it beats down on him. Harry gives him some time, watching the water as it runs over the hollows and dips of Malfoy’s body, eyes closed and head hanging back as he lets out another groan. Malfoy’s hands begin to run over his body, fingers running through wet hair pushing it back and away from his face, the position making his back arch and his hips jut forward making Harry lick his lips at the sight. Malfoy’s eyes open and lock with Harry’s the fire of desire rather than anger burning in them again, until Harry turns off the water again and he frowns in annoyance. Harry decides not to be cruel and casts a wandless warming charm over Malfoy, he doesn’t want him getting too cold after all and is rewarded with a small smile replacing Malfoy’s frown.

“Turn around and hands on the wall Malfoy” Harry tells him keeping his voice firm, an order that Malfoy follows this time without a fight, probably out of worry Harry will soak him in cold water again if he doesn’t. As soon as his arms are in place Harry steps behind him and places a gentle kiss on his damp shoulder.

“Don’t move Malfoy or I will body bind you and leave you here to freeze your lovely arse off.” Harry says softly and lets his warm breath wash over Malfoy’s neck making him shiver and this time it’s not from being cold. A small nod from Malfoy and Harry reaches for his own leather leggings and pushed them down enough to free his cock, hard from watching Malfoy naked under the shower as he had touched himself, hands running over skin than Harry wants to touch but not yet. He wraps his hand tightly around his cock and presses his free hand to Malfoy’s back making him bend over more, legs widening so he can keep his balance. Harry starts to stroke his cock slowly, his other hand trailing down Malfoy’s back to the top of the arse pushed out towards him. He pulls the cheeks slightly apart as his hand speeds up, cock twitching and desperate to sink into the exposed puckered rim that flutters as Harry touches it with a fingertip. Not this time he tells himself, too bad Malfoy doesn’t know that as his breathing speeds up and a low whine slips from his mouth at Harry’s barely there touch.

“Dirty cheaters don’t get fucked Malfoy,” Harry mocks drawing his hand away from Malfoy’s hole while speeding up the strokes on his own cock, his moan of pleasure a contrast to Malfoy’s whimper of disappointment. “Should have thought of that before you cheated.” Harry reprimands him as his hand grips Malfoy’s hip hard, not caring if he leaves bruises as he gets closer to his orgasm, Malfoy looks over his shoulder, pupils blown wide as he tries to watch Harry as he wanks off behind him.

“I said don’t move Malfoy, I’m not done with you yet.” Harry warns as he feels Malfoy shift and he grabs his hips with both hands to keep him still.

“Please,” Malfoy says his voice pained and Harry knows he is only begging because he wants to come, wants to wrap his own hand around his cock and join Harry in finding relief or he wants Harry to open him up and fuck him against the wall.

“Not yet Malfoy, if you want something you need to learn that you have to work for it and not cut corners by cheating. If you want to come then beg me for it, beg me to cover you in my come and then beg me to touch you. Beg and plead for my hand to take you over the edge and make you scream and then thank me for it.” Harry growls and moves one of his hands back to his cock, stroking it faster to Malfoy’s pleas as they rolled off his tongue like a song of need that was written just for Harry’s ears.

“Please Harry, want you, want to feel your come on me, want to feel it run down my skin, want you to touch me, please Harry, please, please, let me come.” Malfoy pleads and it’s with those words echoing around him in the shower stall that Harry comes, covering Malfoy’s arse and back, watching it run down between his arse cheeks. Panting from his orgasm Harry grabs hold of Malfoy for support, his hands rubbing his come into Malfoy’s skin like a lotion. Once Harry is able to speak without sounding breathless, he turns Malfoy around silencing his now whimpered ‘pleases’ and ‘Harrys’ with a kiss that is tender and sweet, slowly he teases Malfoy’s mouth open, caressing his tongue against the blondes until it moves against his in the most beautiful dance.

“Now why don’t we finish getting you cleaned up,” Harry says as he wraps a hand around Malfoy’s hard and leaking cock, making him thrust into Harry’s fist out of built up frustration with a soft gasp of pleasure. Harry keeps his strokes slow and smiles boyishly at Malfoy, his hands are on Harry’s shoulders, fingers twisting in his jumper and his eyes half closed and glazed with desire.

“Harry” Malfoy says in a voice so quiet and small that Harry would have missed it over their heavy breathing if he hadn’t of seen Malfoy’s lips shape his name. Harry hushs him, speeding up a little until Malfoy is moaning and rocking against him. The attitude he’d had earlier striped away completely leaving him needy and placid.

“Careful Malfoy, don’t make a mess,” Harry lightly teases as he runs his thumb over the head of Malfoy’s cock spreading his pre-cum and making him jerk forward and groan. It only takes a few more fast strokes for Malfoy to come and Harry makes sure to catch his come in his fist so that it doesn’t get on his clothes. While Malfoy is still recovering from his orgasm, Harry lifts his hand up to Malfoy’s mouth.

“Dirty cheater, I think we should clean that mouth of yours,” Harry says as he wipes a wet come covered finger over Malfoy’s lips. A second afterwards Malfoy’s tongue runs over his lips, cleaning up the salty smear and the corner of his mouth curls up into a smirk. Malfoy grabs Harry’s wrist and brings the come covered hand closer to his mouth sticking out his tongue and licking up Harry’s hand from wrist to the tip of his middle finger the come visible on his tongue before he draws it back into his mouth and swallows.

“Tasty,” Malfoy states, his eyes clear now he’s recovered from his orgasm and returning to his usual cheeky self, something Harry was grateful for, Draco wouldn’t be half as much fun to play with if he didn’t have a bit of sass in him. Harry leans in for a kiss chasing the taste of Draco’s come in his mouth and humming in pleasure at the trace of it still on his tongue.

“Want to wash up here before dinner or just use cleaning charms?” Harry asks using his clean hand to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind Draco’s ear.

“Well since I’m already in the shower and naked I might as well wash here.” Draco says and reaches out turning the dial. Harry jumps back as the shower spray soaks his clothes, weighting them down and making them cling to his skin. Draco chuckles when Harry looks at him through his dripping fringe and water speckled glasses.

“Just be glad it was hot water Harry, don’t think for a second I’m not going to make you pay for that little stunt and for changing the game even if the outcome was enjoyable.” Draco says the barest trace of irritation in his voice.

“Worth it,” Harry says with a grin, pulling off his clothes and glasses he dumps them on the floor before joining his husband in the shower and wrapping his arms around Draco's still trim waist. He's happy that they both still manage to find time to play a seekers game or two, since it's a lot of fun and keeps them in shape even if Draco is still a dirty cheater.


End file.
